1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system capable of switching different pointing modes, and more particularly, to a remote control system capable of switching different pointing modes according to different relative positions and orientations thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in order to meet the demands for televisions with more and more functions (such as a network television) or for digital home theaters such as a set-top box, a multi-media player, a blue-ray player and so on, various new remote controls have been developed. For example, as for a network navigator is built in the set-top box, it needs a pointing interface for operating the network navigator. While there are demands for searching webpages or keying in a website address, it needs an input interface. Some products are equipped with a wireless mouse and a keyboard for non-directional pointing operation and input, and some products have devices equipped with non-directional pointing components such as a touch panel or a trackball. However, for the user's perspective, a common drawback of the above-mentioned remote controls is that various components such as multi-media control keys, mouse components and a keyboard are all disposed on the same interface. It confuses the user as using such a remote control with various keys. For example, the user may not be clear about each function of the keys, and even most of the keys are used less. Furthermore, if the operating direction of a cursor on the television system can not be switched according to orientation of the remote control (e.g. vertically-oriented or horizontally-oriented), it causes the operating direction of the remote control inconsistent with the moving direction of the cursor on the television. Consequently, it results in inconvenience for using. Thus, it becomes an important issue for the remote control system and the remote control method to be more operable and user-friendly.